


I'm Afraid of Dying

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: In which E and R are afraid of dying so they choose to live for one more night.





	

It wasn't meant to happen. One minute Grantaire was talking with Enjolras about how much he feared dying and that he wasn't sure he could make it through the night, and the next he and Enjolras were in bed...together. 

The sex itself was great. It was a release from all the stress he's been carrying around with him. And he could tell Enj's relief was just the same as his. These few months have been hard on everyone in the barricade but especially Enj, the leader of a small rag tag group of students hell-bent on changing society for the better. 

The others in Les Amis expected the two of them to do it at some point, although not so desperately. But recent events have changed Enj's mind about Grantaire. Yes he still thought he was a drunk and normally he wouldn't dare associate himself with someone like that. But the honesty shown that night was too much for Enj to bear. The revolutionary gave in for one night to the cynic who had pined for him relentlessly for years. 

It started with the kissing. Both were drunk and afraid so they leaned in to each other and it began. The kisses were gentle at first, chaste but increased in intensity until eventually it was a full on make-out session. It went all down hill from there. Enj grabbed 'Taire by his tie and pulled him up into the bedrooms above the Musain. 

"I want this to be the last thing I remember should we die tomorrow." Enjolras said. "I'm scared of dying so I can't be scared of living if just for tonight." 

"I understand what you mean." 

They made love like it was their last night on earth.


End file.
